BETRAYAL TRADUZIDA TRAIÇÃO
by Jess Oliver Masen Cullen
Summary: Bella é uma jovem muito atrente, ama Jacob, mas ele não retribuiu seu amor tão bem assim. Se casou e faz de Bella a outra!Ela ja não aguenta essa situação e então na sua festa de aniversário bebe todas e acaba caindo nos braços ou melhor, nas graças de EC
1. Prólogo

***. BETRAYAL _[TRADUZIDA_****_]_** **TRAIÇÃO .***  
Autora: Biancah!  
Beta: Jess Oliver  
Shipper: Edward/Bella e Jake :P  
Gênero:Romance, comédia e Lemooons :D  
Censura: quem respeita isso mesmo?? [mas é rated M pessoal :P]

**obs: a fic não é muito grande..mas tipo ela é boa :D Só depende de vocês o tamanho dela e o desenrolar da história.**

**

* * *

**

**N/B:** Oi povo? ou seria povas?

Tudo bem... esquece... Ou seria minhas Amoras?!

Gente essa fic é relativamente pequena ou seja uma Short-Fic, mas dependendo e se vcs gostarem.. eu falo com a Bih e traduzo mais pra vcs...

Essa é uma tradução da fic minha amiga dos EUA, a Biancah...entaum espero que vcs aproveitem!!

* * *

Bella é uma jovem muito atrente, ama Jacob... Mas ele não retribuiu seu amor tão bem assim. Se casou e faz de Bella a outra! Ela ja não aguenta essa situação e então na sua festa de aniversário bebe todas e acaba caindo nos braços (literalmente... ou não?) de um desconhecido. O que começa sendo um jogo de ciúmes se tranforma em uma verdadeira história de ... amor... sensualidade... brigas... sexo... & traição!

**Prólogo**

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
**Edward, Bella & Jake**  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves ***  
Countin'_

_Babe, pick a night  
To come out and play  
If it's alright  
What do you say?_

_Merrier the more  
Triple fun that way  
Twister on the floor  
What do you say?_

_Are - you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah)  
Are - you in  
I am countin'!_

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
**Edward, Bella & Jake**  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves ***  
Countin'_

_Three is a charm  
Two is not the same  
I don't see the harm  
So are you game?_

_Lets' make a team  
Make 'em say my name  
Lovin' the extreme  
Now are you game?_

_Are - you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing  
Are - you in  
I am countin'!_

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
**Edward, Bella & Jake**  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves ***_

_What we do is innocent  
Just for fun and nothin' meant  
If you don't like the company  
Let's just do it you and me  
You and me...  
Or three....  
Or four...._

_- On the floor!_

_**(3 , Britney Spears)**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_N/A: _**Hi... Espero que voces gostem desse meu bebe... Ela é a primeira de muitas!!! Estou muito ansiosa com o primeiro cap, então escrevam reviews para a fic e eu prometo que vcs não iram se arrepender... Não mesmo!

(...)

**N/B: **Nossaaaa... Essa fic promete... Ah.. e se vcs naum perceberam a Bih mudou uma pequena parte da letra da música...espero que vcs entendam...é essencial...hehehe

Bjus da Jess ...Amo vcs e até a próxima...

**Reviews são bem vindas e extremamente apreciadas então...**

**CLICA LOGO AQUI EM BAIXOOoOooOO**

**please?**


	2. Chapter 1: O Encontro

**N/A: Eu realmente sumi, não? rsrs... Fiquei doente, estava estudando em duas escola mais os cursos e não deu tempo de passar por aqui! Me desculpem minhas amoras?**

**Lembrando... Esses personagens não são meus e sim da nossa querida S. Meyer... e esta é uma TRADUÇÃO, história original da minha Best dos EUA Bianca.**

**Bjus e eu amo vocês, viram?**

**Ah... dependendo da aceitação dessa história eu posto mais...ou não.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 1 - O encontro

**- Eu não quero mais saber Jake, não agüento mais isso. Já tenho que suportar vocês juntos, e ainda você vem aqui, e fica beijando ela na minha frente, poxa! – Isabella gritou com ele, em um canto afastado da casa.**

- Não grita, por favor, Bella, ela é minha mulher, é normal a gente se beijar. – Jacob _Cachorro Estúpido _Black se defendeu... Grande engano se acha que ela iria suportar tudo isso!

- Ah sim, então você fica com a sua mulher, e me esquece. – Bella gritou irada.

- Mas você sabe que é você que eu amo. – no fundo os dois sabiam que essa era uma desculpa esfarrapada, Jake nunca a amou. Somente ela era quem amava e amava pelos dois! Mas isso estava indo longe demais.

- Me ama e ainda esta com ela? Você já devia ter pedido a separação a muito tempo. Eu não nasci pra ser a outra Jake, eu não preciso disso. – ela tinha lagrimas aos olhos.

- Não chora, você sabe que eu não posso pedir divorcio para a Mirian agora... ela perdeu o pai não tem nem dois meses, ela ainda esta muito abalada. Se eu me separasse dela agora, seria um grande baque, e eu não quero que ela sofra. – A cada palavra ele feria mais o pequeno – e agora não tão inocente – coração de Isabella.

- Mas quanto a eu sofrer tudo bem né?

- Calma Bella, deixa passar alguns meses... quando ela estiver melhor, eu juro que me separo dela... – desculpas... sempre mais desculpas sem cabimento vindas da parte dele.

- Eu não sei se vou agüentar muito tempo Jake, eu não agüento mais viver assim. – As lagrimas que ameaçavam cair agora já faziam uma grossa trilha manchando seu belo rosto, Jacob com certeza era um cachorro de marca maior...

- Bella, você bebeu, esta cansada, depois a gente conversa. – ele olhou para os lados, verificando se não havia ninguém que pudesse vê-los. Passou o dedo sobre as lagrimas que escorriam pelo rosto de Bella, e lhe beijou, rapidamente. – eu vou voltar, Mirian deve estar me procurando.

- Mas Jake, eu... – mas ele já tinha se afastado – filho de uma puta, desgraçado... – ela murmurou pra si mesma – Isso não irá ficar assim por muito tempo, amorzinho!

-xxx-

Ela foi andando depressa em direção á área em torno da piscina. "Ótima festa de aniversario..." pensou ela. Chegou ate o bar improvisado, e pediu uma dose de vodka. Virou de uma vez estendendo novamente o copo em direção ao barman que o encheu.

Sua cabeça rodava e no que ela tentou andar pelo meio daquele monte de pessoas pisou em falso com o sapato de salto alto, se desequilibrou e caiu no colo de um homem que estava sentado no sofá ao seu lado.

Tentando se livrar da queda iminente agarrou o pescoço daquele ser que serviu como uma almofada. Ele também por impulso segurou sua cintura fortemente. [N/A : Uiui...segura eu? Tá parei...]

- Ai... me desculpa, eu... eu... – Bella tentou se desculpar miseravelmente, gaguejava que nem uma adolescente pega no flagra.

- Você bebeu um pouco demais, não? – Falou uma voz rouca e sexy.

- Um pouco... – ela falou rindo. – nossa, estou morrendo de vergonha.

- Não precisa... Alem do mais, não é nada ruim uma mulher bonita cair no meu colo. – O estranho disse dando um sorriso torto.

- Aham... – ela falou sorrindo – mas pode ser ruim quando essa mulher derrama vodka em seu paletó. – Ela não se agüentou e gargalhou... Era isso o que se ganhava quando se aproveitava e cantava mulheres bêbadas.

- Droga! – ele exclamou com raiva pelo seu caro terno italiano e divertido pela deliciosa mulher que gargalhava lindamente ainda em seu colo.

Percebendo que ainda estava em seu colo Bella assumiu mais um tom de vermelho e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Agora eu tenho motivos para pedir desculpas, não? – Ela disse olhando aquele homem espetacular ao seu lado.

Ele retirou o paletó, que estava molhado de vodka na altura do peito.

- Me de ele aqui, eu levo lá dentro e peço alguém pra secar para você. – disse ela.

- Não precisa... não vou demorar muito para ir embora. Alias, eu sou Edward... – disse ele estendendo a mão.

- Isabella...Bella... é... pelo menos eu acho que esse é o meu nome mesmo... – Edward sorriu. – e então, o que faz por aqui? – "Senhor esse homem não é mesmo de se jogar fora" ela pensou enquanto o olhava.

- Bem, eu estava aqui, entediado, nessa festa chata, até você aparecer... e bem, a festa melhorou um pouco.

Bella sorriu, distraída, olhando por sobre o ombro de Edward ela viu em um banco afastado dos dois, Mirian sentada no colo de Jake, o beijando. Sentiu a raiva subir por seu corpo, e a vontade de se levantar e ir ate lá e estapear Mirian, cresceu no seu corpo. Mas controlou-se. "já que aquele estúpido pode ficar agarrando aquela piranha por ai, eu também posso aproveitar esta, ou melhor, a minha festa" pensou ela "alias, estou com um homem bem mais bonito do que Jake aqui, só pra mim, e pelo visto, ele esta babando por mim." Ela o olhou analisando "cabelos de uma singular cor de bronze, um pouco bagunçado o deixando com um ar selvagem e sexy. Olhos verdes bastante profundos que parecem estar lendo minha alma. Alem do mais, da pra notar os músculos fortes por sobre a blusa social branca, alem de um sorriso encantador. Devia ter 1,90m mais ou menos, não dava pra ter certeza, pois ele esta sentado. Pensando bem, a noite pode não acabar tão mal assim..." [N/B: Pode ter certeza que a noite vai acabar muito melhor! Hehehe...]

- Bem... esta é minha festa de aniversario... Pelo menos era pra ser. – falou ela à sua nova presa. Iria se divertir hoje com este seu novo brinquedo pessoal e quem sabe deixar Jake tão irado a ponto de largar daquela vaca da Mirian e voltar correndo para ela.

- Ai meu Deus, acabei de bancar o idiota, não? Nossa desculpe-me pela indelicadeza. E alem do mais, eu estou na sua festa, e nem te conheço... imagina o que você deve estar pensando... – Edward se desculpou, realmente não estava sendo o cavalheiro que sua mãe lhe ensinou.

- Com certeza... – ela riu – mas não liga não. Eu também não conheço metade dessas pessoas que estão aqui. E eu concordo com você, esta festa está um saco.

- Com certeza você esta falando isso pra me deixar menos constrangido... e antes que eu me esqueça, feliz aniversário... – Edward fez uma mesura galante e beijou aquela formosa mão.

- Obrigado – disse ela corando, desviando o olhar, envergonhada. – acredite se quiser, mas você é a primeira pessoa a me dar parabéns hoje.

- Mentira... "Se quisesse eu lhe falaria Feliz aniversário a noite inteira... em particular...jejeje" – Edward poderia ser um cavalheiro mas seus pensamentos nesse instante não eram nada puros.

- É serio, aposto, que também mais da metade dessas pessoas nem sabem que isso é uma festa de aniversario. Mas vamos esquecer disso... você quer dançar? – "diz que simmmm..." seus pensamentos gritavam, ele seria uma "distração e tanto" esta noite.

- Não, não... eu não sei dançar... – Edward estava com vergonha, lindo ...realmente encantador e sexy.

- Ahhh... não, nem vem, vamos lá Edward... Não é possível que um cara gostoso assim não saiba dançar... – calou-se na hora, a bebida estava fazendo muito efeito...

Ele deu um sorriso torto em resposta ao elogio que tirou o fôlego de Bella.

- E o meu paletó?

- Ah, deixa ele ai... ninguém vai pegar não. Vamos... – ela se levantou e puxou ele pelas mãos.

Ela se movimentava dançando freneticamente. Edward tentava acompanhá-la imitando seus movimentos, mas sentia-se um idiota fazia tempo que não dançava assim.

Para a felicidade de Edward logo aquele Tuntz Tuntz infernal acabou dando lugar a uma musica lenta, romântica e sensual, assim como seu próprio ataque. Edward era naturalmente um predador sexual, um felino a espera de sua presa. [N/B: Não é a toa que o senhor te deu esse corpinho neah baby?]

Ele aproveitou a deixa para passar suas mãos pela cintura fina de Bella, puxando-a de encontro a si. Por sua vez ela passou sedutoramente os braços em volta de seu pescoço e encostou a cabeça em seu peito.

Ela desviou seu olhar ate Jake, de onde ele estava, tinha uma ótima visão da pista de dança improvisada. Ela fez questão de levar Edward o mais próximo possível de Jake. SE depende-se dela, Jacob iria sentir o gosto da sua vingança. "É bom, não é? Me ver com outro assim como eu te olho com ela? ... Idiota!" Bella pensou, ela estava no seu limite, tanto emocional como o limite da bebida, estava totalmente e irrevogavelmente bêbada.

- Sabe... – disse ela no ouvido de Edward – essa festa não esta mais tão ruim...agora. – suas unhas arranhando as costas fortes do seu acompanhante.

- Também acho... – ele responde, com a boca se aproximando da dela – mas pode ficar bem melhor... – Ele se aproximou mais ainda, sentindo o cheiro de frésias que emanava de Bella.

Então puxando-o pelo pescoço ela uniu seus lábios. Ela abriu a boca aos poucos, enquanto Edward introduzia sua língua, explorando a boca dela, com calma, brincando com a língua de Bella. Enquanto a beijava, ele fazia movimentos circulares com os dedos nas costas dela, fazendo-a ficar arrepiada o que era muito bom.

Ela subiu suas mão pelos cabelos dele, acariciando-o entre os dedos deixando o beijo mais selvagem.

Edward nem sabia a quanto tempo os dois estavam se beijando, a minutos, horas, dias, uma eternidade. Ele tinha perdido completamente a noção de tempo e espaço, enquanto tinha aquela mulher em seus braços.

Ela se lembrava de Jake enquanto beijava Edward, com certeza ele vira os dois se beijando. "Bem feito" pensou Bella. Mas não podia negar que estar nos braços fortes daquele homem a transmitia segurança. "Queria tanto que o Jake estivesse aqui agora".

- Com certeza, agora essa festa melhorou mais ainda – disse Edward, quando os dois pararam de se beijar.

- Você acha, eu ainda não estou convencida. – Bella fala, fazendo uma cara de safada.

- Então vamos melhorar – Edward a puxou novamente, unindo seus lábios mais uma vez.

A musica lenta que os dois dançavam tinha acabado, os casais a pouco unidos dançando, se separaram e voltaram a dançar uma musica bem mais animada.

- Vamos parar, não sei se percebeu, mas não gosto muito dançar... – diz Edward

- Claro, vamos sair daqui.  
Os dois voltaram para o lugar onde estavam. Edward se sentou, e puxou Bella para se sentar em seu colo. E voltaram a se beijar. Edward beijava o pescoço dela, dando leves mordidas. A coisa estava esquentando demais e Bella podia sentir o membro duro dele roçando em sua bunda. Ela deu uma rebolada leve e discreta, arrancando um gemido de Edward. Mas não podiam continuar com aquilo ali, tinha muita gente por perto, e ela já estava começando a perder o controle.

- Esp... espera um... espera um pouco Edward... – disse ela parando de beijá-lo.

- O que? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – disse ele sem entender.

- Não, mas agora não é a hora, nem esse é o lugar para isso.

- Eu concordo que não é o lugar, mas a hora... – ele voltou a beijá-la.

- Pode se acalmar ai, la dentro esta cheio de gente... Mas nos temos uma grande área ao redor da casa... se você quiser que eu te mostre... – ela disse a ele, olhando com uma cara de safada.

- Eu acho que eu estou interessado sim...

Ela se levantou e o pegou pelas mãos, puxando-o para se levantar.

- Vem...

- Eu não posso... – diz ele olhando ao redor.

- Porque não?

Não estou em condições de ficar andando por ai... – ele volta olhar para baixo, em direção ao seu membro. Bella começou a rir. – É isso mesmo, continua rindo, eu já não estou nem um pouco constrangido.

- Constrangido por isso? Não devia... – ela continuou rindo – vem cá, eu tenho uma idéia... vista seu paletó... – ele o fez – agora se levante rápido e me abrace pelas costas.

Edward se levantou e fez o que ela tinha mandado.

- Gostei muito disso, sabia... – disse ele beijando o pescoço dela.

- Notei... agora vamos andando devagar, como se estivéssemos passeando por ai.  
Os dois começaram a andar. Bella fez questão de ir pelo caminho que passaria perto de Jake.

- Ahhhhhh... – gemeu Edward.

- O que?

- Vamos mais devagar, porque você roçando assim em mim, não sei se vou agüentar por muito tempo...

- Nossa...Então estamos no mesmo patamar Ed... – Bella disse dando mais uma de suas "discretas" reboladas.

Ao passarem ao lado de Jake, Bella podia ver o ódio nos olhos dele. Ela apenas sorriu para ele.

- Boa noite Bella.

Ela parou de repente. Não acreditava que Jake seria tão cara de pau.

- Boa noite Jake, e boa noite Mirian.

- Não vai apresentar seu amigo?

- Esse é o Edward.

Edward estendeu uma das mãos que estavam na cintura de Bella.

- Prazer – falou ele.

- Prazer, meu nome é Jacob, e essa é minha esposa, Mirian.

- Prazer – diz Edward estendendo a mão para a mulher.

- Bem, nos vamos dar uma volta por ai Jake. Depois a gente se vê.

Os dois continuaram caminhando. Mirian se vira para Jake, e diz:

- Ainda bem que essa encalhada encontrou alguém.

- É, ainda bem...

- Você acredita que eu achava que ela dava em cima de você. Que loucura a minha.

- É, que loucura a sua... – disse Jake, ainda olhando os dois se afastarem.

Edward e Bella continuaram andando. A casa era muito grande. Agora andavam por um lugar mais afastado da casa, e da festa. O lugar era cercado por arvores. Edward a encostou em uma das arvores, e perto de seu ouvido sussurrou:

- Por que você me trouxe para este lugar? Você esta querendo abusar de mim?

- Só se você deixar você deixar... – ela mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele. – Mas não me importaria se você abusasse de mim também! – Bella falou sensualmente lhe dando uma famosa piscadinha safada.

Gemendo, ou melhor rugindo, ele a prensou mais na parede e começou a beijá-la, foi descendo suas mão pelas costas dela, ate chegar em sua bunda. Ele a apertava, puxando-a e roçando-a em seu membro duro. Ela gemia, com as caricias ousadas dele. Ele foi descendo sua mão, ate a barra do vestido curto dela. Enfiou a mão por baixo dele, e foi subindo, ate alcançar a calcinha dela, que já estava úmida. Começou a massagear seu sexo ainda por cima da calcinha. Ela se encolheu nos braços dele, gemendo. Edward afastou a calcinha dela, e sentiu a intimidade dela, que se contraia ao toque dele. Foi fazendo movimentos leves. Foi aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos, e os gemidos de Bella também aumentou seus gemidos.

- Eu não agüento mais... eu preciso de você agora... – gemeu Bella.

Edward parou de massagear ela, e retirou seu paletó, estendendo-o na grama. Segurou ela pela cintura e a deitou sobre ele. Deitou-se sobre ela, e voltou a beijá-la, descendo sua mão novamente, ate entre as pernas, e voltou a tocar em seu sexo. Foi descendo o seu rosto, e foi levantando o vestido aos poucos, deixando-o na altura dos peitos. Retirou a calcinha dela devagar e abriu as pernas dela com o antebraço. Sentiu o cheiro do sexo de Bella, molhado do prazer que aquela bela mulher sentia. Começou a passar a língua no clitóris dela como se estivesse beijando sua boca, doce, urgente e desesperadamente enlouquecedor. Ela então o pegou carinhosamente pelo cabelo, e puxou seu rosto de encontro ao dela e disse:

- Edward, por favor, aqui não é o lugar pra gente ficar com preliminares...

- Ta ok, linda... – disse ele com a voz rouca.

Ele se ajoelhou rapidamente, e procurou sua carteira no bolso da calça. Pegou a única camisinha que tinha. Abriu a calça social que vestia, e colocou a camisinha. Olhou para ela, e pensou, que por mais estranha fosse a situação, a beleza daquela mulher o deixava extasiado. O cabelo negro dela que caia na altura dos ombros, os olhos castanhos puxados pra uma cor de chocolate. A pele clara, os seios medianos, mas que a deixava mais gostosa. Um corpo escultural, e ainda um rosto lindo. "Estou com uma mulher perfeita". Ele voltou a deitar-se por cima dela, encaixando-se entre suas pernas. Chegou no ouvido dela e sussurrou:

- Você esta pronta linda? – ela concordou com a cabeça.

Edward parou de massagear ela, e retirou seu paletó, estendendo-o na grama. Segurou ela pela cintura e a deitou sobre ele. Deitou-se sobre ela, e voltou a beija-la, descendo sua mão novamente, ate entre as pernas, e voltou a tocar em seu sexo. Foi descendo o seu rosto, e foi levantando o vestido aos poucos, deixando-o na altura dos peitos. Retirou a calcinha dela devagar e abriu as pernas dela com o antebraço. Sentiu o cheiro de sexo que a "buceta" molhada de prazer dela exalava. Começou a passar a língua no clitóris dela. Ela então o pegou carinhosamente pelo cabelo, e puxou seu rosto de encontro ao dela e disse:

- Edward, por favor, aqui não é o lugar pra gente ficar com preliminares...

- Ta ok, linda... – disse ele com a voz rouca.

Ele começou a penetra-la lentamente. Ela sentiu-se incomodada com o tamanho de Edward. Ele notou que ela estava desconfortável. Já tinha acontecido aquilo com diversas mulheres com quem ele havia transado. Ele foi fazendo mais carinhosamente, penetrando um pouco mais, e esperava ela se acostumar e enfiava mais um pouco. Ele beijava a boca dela, abafando os gemidos. Ela então entrelaçou suas pernas pela cintura de Edward e o puxou de um vez de encontro ao seu corpo, fazendo seu membro entrar completamente nela, com violência. Ela gemeu mais alto ainda, e lagrimas saíram dos seus olhos. Edward ficou quieto dentro dela, esperando ela se acostumar. Ela então começou a rebolar devagar. Ele começou a bombar lentamente, ainda beijando-a. Bella gemia, e falava nomes que Edward não conseguia entender. Ele então foi aumentando o ritmo, as vezes soltava gemidos roucos. Bella cravou suas unhas nas costas dele, apertando-o. Seu sexo contraiu-se no de Edward, ate o gozo dela chegar, forte. Ela o abraçou forte, ate seu corpo voltar ao normal. Edward continuou bombando, ate sentir também, sua respiração ficar ofegante, seu coração disparar... o jatos de gozo enchiam a camisinha que ele usava. Ele se caiu exausto ao lado dela, e a puxou para cima dele, beijando-a carinhosamente...

Quando os dois voltaram para a festa, ela já estava mais vazia, algumas pessoas dançavam uma música lenta, outros bebiam. Edward tentou se arrumar o maximo que pôde. Mas sua blusa tinha se amarrotado, e o paletó estava sujo. Qualquer pessoa que visse os dois juntos saberia o que tinha acontecido. Mas para ele não importava nem um pouco o que as outras pessoas pensavam.

Jake viu quando ela voltou da área mais afastada da casa, de mãos dadas com Edward. Sentiu uma coisa que não sabia o que era. Pelo jeito que os dois voltaram, ele não tinha duvida que os dois tinham transado. Uma raiva subiu por sua garganta. "Vadia" pensou ele, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Miriam, que voltava com uma bebida.

Capítulo 2 - Negócios?  
- E ai, o que rolou, tudo acertado?

- Jasper, eu não acredito que você me liga uma hora dessas. Não sei porque não te demiti ainda.

- Você não me demitiu, porque você me ama... – disse Jasper rindo

- Vou te pedir em casamento – Edward também riu

- Mas e ai, como foi a reunião ontem?

- Patética. Alias, nem reunião teve cara. Eu cheguei na casa do homem e tinha uma festa la. Nem vi o tal do Charlie.

- Então quer dizer que essa empresa esta fora de cogitação não? É ate melhor, tinham muitas empresas que nos ofereceram um preço bem inferior.

- Pelo contrario, a empresa que vai fazer as obras vai ser esta mesmo.

- Como assim, o velho nem conversa com você e mesmo assim você...

- Digamos, que eu tive uma ótima recepção...

- Tem mulher no meio não tem seu safado?

- Cara, e que mulher... foi a melhor rapidinha da minha vida. Alem de ser gostosa é linda.

- Já ouvi essa historia antes. Eu viajo por um mês e você já se mete em confusão.

- Dessa vez é diferente cara, sei la... já tem umas três semanas que eu vi ela, e mesmo assim, não consigo tirar ela da cabeça.

- Mas não pegou telefone nem nada não?

- Já liguei pra ela algumas vezes, mas parece que ela não esta querendo nada.

- Então ainda temos mulheres que não são interesseiras neste mundo.

- Pois é...

**N/A: E então Amoras? Lembrem-se que depende de vocês para esta fic andar, ok?**

**Estamos recebendo sugestões também...ok? rsrsrs...**

**Bjus e até mais!**

**By Jess Oliver**


End file.
